Redevenir toi même
by GhostSound
Summary: J'aime pas faire les rondes... Surtout en fin d'année... Les élèves sont indisciplinés... Mais parfois on à de bonnes surprises...


_**Après une petite absence je suis de retour. Je vous rassure, le reste avance ^^ Doucement, mais sûrement... Bref... Voici un petit Os que j'ai aimé écrire, un peu bordélique par endroit, mais comme j'aime les faire, à l'inspi, sans me retourner les esprit dans tous les sens, me laissant guider par la musique... Je vous laisse donc le lire...**_

* * *

Les nuits sont longues en ce moment. C'est les deux dernières semaines ne notre scolarité alors les élèves ont décidé de mener la vie dure aux préfets. Cela fait quelques nuits que je ne dors pas car je suis dans les couloirs à la recherche des élèves qui sortent la nuit. Chaque soir la pêche est bonne. Souvent ce sont les mêmes chaque soirs de suite, ils espèrent m'échapper, mais dommage pour eux, je les trouve à chaque fois.

Deux semaines, j'ai encore deux semaines à tenir, comment faire… Je manque cruellement de sommeil.

Je n'en peux plus, je dois faire une sieste… La Salle sur Demande, je suis sûr qu'il y à du monde là-bas, je suis trop fatigué pour aller jusque là pour la réquisitionner… La tour Astronomique ! Il y à rarement du monde… Enfin je crois… Généralement c'est Granger qui va jusque là-bas… Enfin… Qui allait jusque là-bas…

Je marche la tête baissé, les yeux mi-clos, je baille négligemment… Tout ça ne me ressemble pas…

J'aperçois enfin les marches de la tour et comme à les gravir une à une… C'est dur, c'est long, fatiguant, lassant… Je suis tellement crevé que j'en viens à avoir du mal à plier les genoux…

Ah… J'y suis enfin… C'est si grand et reposant comme salle, on à l'impression que le plafond est fait d'étoile, se mêlant au ciel que l'on aperçoit sur les côtés. De gros créneaux servent de bordure, entre chaque créneaux il y à assez de place pour s'allonger en pliant les jambes à moitié. Bien, ça fera l'affaire, après tout, ce n'est que pour une heure ou deux.

Tiens… Il y à quelqu'un… Ah ! Moi qui voulais être tranquille, il va falloir que je bouge cette personne de là, hors de question que j'aille ailleurs, j'ai eu assez de mal à monter les marches !

« Hé toi ! Il est interdit d'être en dehors des dortoirs après le couvre feu. »

Ma voix est plus traînante que d'habitude, un peu plus sèche aussi, mais ça ne fait pas réagir le jeune homme devant moi. Rah ! Que c'est agaçant les élèves qui vous ignorent ! Alors je m'approche de lui. Il est assis de dos au côté du créneau, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Je ne vois pas son visage qui est tourné vers la lune et la forêt interdite. Dommage, je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est… Une petite brise fait voleter ses cheveux en bataille. Grâce à la lumière de la pleine lune, j'ai une assez bonne visibilité, alors très vite quelque chose me saute aux yeux, il n'est ni en pyjama –riez pas, ça arrive !- ni en robe de sorcier, il est habillé en moldu.

« Tu es sourd ? Retourne dans ton dortoir ! »

Son visage se tourne vers moi et me fait sursauter, ses pupilles vertes… Je ne les connais que trop bien…

_Je te vois encore courir après le danger  
De pire en pire,  
Tes mains sont des armes,  
Tu n'as plus de moralité  
Et tu t'en tire.  
_

« - Je ne suis pas sourd Malfoy.

- Alors pourquoi restes-tu là ?

- Pourquoi m'en irais-je ? »

Ah ! Ce qu'il m'agace !

Je me pince l'arête du nez, me retenant tant bien que mal de sortir ma baguette.

« - Je viens de te dire Potter, que tu ne peux pas sortir du dortoir après le couvre feu !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de me justifier. »

Il ne répond rien et se tourne à nouveau vers la forêt.

C'est qu'il me prend pour un con ! Bon… Calme… Calme… Calme…. Je peux pas être calme ! Il m'empêche de dormir !

« Tu me gonfle Potter ! Tu m'empêche de dormir là, à cause des gens comme toi je ne dors plus la nuit ! On à des exams ! Si je les loupes à cause de la fatigue, crois moi je vais t'en mettre plein la tron… »

Je ne fini pas ma phrase. Potter ses jeté sur moi, le poing droit en avant, tapant ma joue. C'est que ça réveil bordel ! J'ai mal moi maintenant !

Dans ma chute, Potter m'attrape par la chemise pour me tirer vers lui et m'asséner à nouveau un crochet du gauche, mon autre joue est toute endolorie et je me retiens de hurler de douleur. Malheureusement, le choc me pousse en arrière, le balafré toujours accroché à moi tombe en même temps. Bien vite ma tête heurte le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le choc est si puissant que mon souffle est coupé, bloquant ma voix dans ma gorge. Potter tombe sur moi, les fesses sur mon ventre, les genoux de chaque côté de moi, le point gauche à nouveau en l'air, sa main serrant toujours convulsivement mon col.

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi cette réaction excessive… Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu réagir de la sorte. Alors que je veux porter une de mes mains à ma tête pour vérifier si je ne saigne pas, Potter prend ça comme une menace et saisit mon poignet violemment pour le serrer.

« - Potter… Arrête… Tu me fais mal…

- Voyons Malfoy, tu me menace et ensuite tu me supplie… Les Malfoy ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…

- Je… »

Mais je ne réponds pas. Je ne le reconnais pas… Depuis la fin de la guerre il est ainsi, violent envers tout le monde, refusant de toucher une baguette, ne se battant qu'avec ses poings, attaquant tout ce qui le regarde différemment… Il me fait peur… Oui… Il me fait peur… Pourquoi Dumbledore le laisse dans cet état… Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas quitter l'école…

Un sourire que je ne lui connais pas orne ses lèvres… C'est un sourire victorieux… Malsain…

_Même tes yeux sont noirs de violence et de guerre,  
Tu répètes sans cesse que t'as plus rien à perdre,  
Et tu me fais peur car je ne veux pas penser,  
Que je pourrais te perdre..._

Son regard d'ordinaire de couleur absinthe est présentement sombre, presque noir, ne reflétant qu'orgueil, haine, tristesse… Bon dieu Potter, tu à vraiment changé à ce point ?

Une nouvelle pression sur mon poignet me ramène à la réalité.

« Potter, s'il te plait, lâche mon poignet, tu me fais mal… »

Un éclair de bon sens semble le traverser puisqu'il se redresse, abandonnant mes poignets. Il ne bouge pas plus, restant installé sur mon ventre. Mais son dos est tendu au maximum, mettant en suspens son bassin qui ne fait que frôler mon abdomen, sa tête est relevé, il observe une étoile…

« Sirius… »

Surpris, il me regarde. Hé bien quoi Potter ? Tu m'imaginais inculte ? Sache qu'un Malfoy sait tout sur tout.

« - Mon parrain…

- Tu divague, une étoile n'est pas un être, ce n'est qu'une planète qui brille.

- Non… Sirius, c'était le nom de mon parrain… Le dernier membre de ma famille à mourir.

- Je croyais que c'était tes moldus.

- Eux… Puis-je réellement les considérer comme ma famille, pour eux je ne suis qu'un chien, qu'un esclave… Mais Sirius, lui il m'à accueilli, même si je ne suis que son filleul. Si je devais changer de nom, je prendrais le sien. Sirius Black.

- Black ? Sirius Black ? Quelle ironie, le nom de famille de ma mère est Black… »

Ses yeux surpris s'écarquillent et me fixe avant de devenir rieur. Tiens, ils sont de nouveau clair…

Décidemment, Potter me surprendra toujours, il y à 5 minutes il me prenait pour un punching-ball, et à présent il me raconte ses malheurs.

« Tu sais… Je n'ai plus rien à perdre… Mes parents sont morts… Mon parrain est mort… Mes deux meilleurs amis sont morts… Que me reste t-il ? »

Tu me pose une question à laquelle je ne peux te répondre. Je te comprends, après tout, je suis moi-même devenu orphelin. Par chance, Zabini est encore en vie, mon frère, alors je ne peux comprendre la douleur que tu peux ressentir en te rappelant de Miss-je-sais-tout et de la Belette.

Je m'apprête à le lui dire, mais je sursaute, son bassin s'est affaissé sur moi, la tête baissé. Je baisse les yeux et aperçois des tâches transparentes sur mon torse. Je me fige. Potter pleure ! Que faire ?!

« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre… »

Lui parler ?

« J'ai tout perdu… »

Le prendre dans mes bras ?

« Je n'ai plus rien… »

Mais si ! Il m'à moi !

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? La fatigue ne me va définitivement pas !

Mais en même temps c'est vrai… Nos disputes… Si elles ne sont plus là, je m'ennuierais… Il m'à moi, nos disputes, nos contacts… Notre haine…

Je ne peux pas le perdre… Je ne veux pas le perdre !

« Je suis là moi ! »

_Et même je ne peux pas te laisser te détester,  
Ignorer tes problèmes,  
Tu respire la haine, t'oublies de te respecter,  
Redeviens toi même.  
_

Il reste interdit, me fixant avec surprise. Mais bien vite il me regarde avec haine, je vois son poing qui recommence à se lever, alors je ferme les yeux, attendant une douleur contre ma joue déjà douloureuse. Mais rien ne vient… Etrange… J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour le voir qui me regarde sans expressions.

« Je ne comprend pas. »

Cette position est inconfortable, alors, pour tenter de lui faire comprendre, je donne un petit coup de bassin en m'appuyant sur les coudes…

Grosse bourde, il prend ça comme une invitation à autre chose… Je l'ai choqué…

« - Malfoy tu… Tu !... Gay ?!

- Oui je suis gay, mais non tu ne m'intéresse pas dans ce sens, j'essais de te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas très agréable d'avoir quelqu'un sur son ventre.

- Oh… Navré. »

Vu qu'il à l'air de comprendre, je ne dit rien d'autre. C'est vrai que le ciel est magnifique ce soir… En même temps ce plafond fait apparaître les étoiles sans les nuages…

Ah ! Po… Potter ! Il… Il… Il me lèche le cou !

« Po… Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

Il relève la tête, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, un sourire tentateur sur les lèvres.

« - Moi… Pas grand-chose…

- Arrête tes conneries ! »

Il ne m'écoute pas et retourne à mon cou pour le lécher à nouveau et le mordiller… Mais qu'il est con ce gars ! Si il croit que j'ai pas compris ! Cet idiot c'est remit à pleurer en continuant son manège…

« - Potter… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Quoi donc… N'es-tu pas content ?

- Non.

- Non ?...

- Non, comment pourrais-je être heureux alors que tu te conduis comme une vulgaire pute ? »

Mes mots le blesse, je le sais, c'est ce qui faut, qu'il réagisse, se ressaisisse. Il se redresse et s'éloigne de moi, pas loin, juste quelques pas, il à honte… Bien, c'est ce qu'il faut…

Mes jambes me guident d'elles même, ne me laissant pas réfléchir, je me retrouve contre Potter, le tenant dans mes bras, caressants ses cheveux dans une tentative de réconfort. Le balafré se colle plus à moi, ses bras attrapant mes épaules par le dos. Il à peur, peur que je le lâche, que je l'abandonne.

Il à perdu l'amour de ses parents, l'amitié de ses meilleurs amis, il ne lui reste que la haine d'un ennemi fiable et proche…

Il n'à plus confiance en rien, même pas en lui-même, il n'à plus de respect pour lui-même, il se hait…. Je connais cette sensation… Combien de fois me suis-je haïs ? Tellement de fois que je sais ce que ressent le Gryffondor.

Pitié Harry, ne m'abandonne pas, redeviens toi-même…

_Et même je ne peux pas te laisser te détester,  
Faire souffrir ceux qui t'aiment,  
Le deal et le fight sont loin d'être tes alliés,  
Redeviens toi-même_.

Ses épaules se soulèvent convulsivement, ses sanglots sont silencieux et moi je murmure. J'essais de le réconforter, ça à l'air de marcher, je le sens se calmer…

« Je me hais… »

Quoi ?

« J'aimerais tellement ne pas exister… »

Sa voix est basse et triste, rauque aussi… Il me fait tellement de peine…

« - J'aimerais tellement être mort…

- Ne dit pas ça, tu ne le pense pas vraiment…

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi hein ? T'es qu'un pauvre petit con arrogant ! T'es encore dans les jupons de ta mère, à te protéger derrière ton enfoiré de père !…

- Harry…

- Tu ne sais rien de la vie ! De ma vie ! Tu passe ton temps à te pavaner ! Tu es riche et tu le sais ! Tu es beau et tu le sais ! Tu en joue de tout ça ! T'es qu'un p'tit enculé de première !

- Harry… Ca ne marche pas avec moi… Tu blesse les gens pour mieux te cacher, tu essais de te faire haïr des autres pour cacher tes propres faiblesses, pour te montrer fort. Oui je suis un péteux, mais ne te fis pas aux apparences… Ai-je l'air si heureux que ça ? Ai-je l'air si mauvais que ça ? Crois-moi Harry, j'ai utilisé cette méthode pendant tellement de temps que c'est devenu une habitude que je regrette, qui me blesse encore plus. »

Il me regarde sans expression, semblant réfléchir à mes paroles.

« - Les coups te protègent, forment une barrière autour de toi, une carapace si forte que plus personne n'ose s'y frotter. A tel point que tu te retrouve seul, avec les deux ou trois seules personnes qui savent réellement qui tu es…

- Mes deux meilleurs amis sont morts… Tous ceux que j'aime sont morts… Je suis maudit… Tous ceux qui comptent pour moi meurent…

- Est-ce que je compte pour toi Harry ? »

Il me regarde avec surprise, il ne sait pas comment réagir, attaquer pour se défendre ? Il doute.

Soudain je me rends compte que Potter n'est plus Potter, Potter est Harry, un être fragile. Le balafré est un être perdu…

« - Dans un sens oui…

- Alors tu n'es pas maudit. Redeviens toi-même. »

Il doit me prendre pour un fou…

Je le serre à nouveau contre moi et le sent se caller contre mon torse, son oreille près de mon cœur… Merlin, qu'il n'entende pas mes battements rapides…

_Si tu sembles fort c'est pour cacher la tristesse,  
Et toutes tes peurs,  
Et à chaque coup c'est toujours toi que tu blesses  
Dans ton cœur._

« J'ai peur… Si peur… »

Chut petit lion… Chut, n'ajoute rien…

« Ils sont tous mort… Il ne me reste que toi… »

La ferme… La ferme… Pas un mot… Ne dit rien que tu pourrais regretter par la suite…

« - Et si j'étais vraiment maudit … Et si tu allais bientôt mourir…

- Je ne vais pas mourir Harry. »

Il se redresse d'un coup, la folie se lisant dans ses prunelles vertes… Il me fait peur… Il se met debout en un bond et me soulève à nouveau par le col, décidément, il finira déformé ce col…

La peur me broie les intestins. Je suis debout, penché en arrière, les pieds au bord d'un créneau, retenu simplement par la main tendu d'Harry.

« - T'es tellement con ! J'ai juste à te lâcher pour que tu crève !

- Tu ne le feras pas…

- Et naïf en plus de ça.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, je t'en pris, lâche moi. »

Le doute prend possession de son visage, et là, j'ai vraiment peur. Puis soudain je me sens tiré par le vide, je vois le visage apeuré d'Harry s'éloigner doucement de moi… Je ferme les yeux tout en tendant ma main droite dans l'espoir fou qu'Harry arrive à me rattraper… Ainsi c'est de cette façon que je vais mourir, poussé dans le vide par un coup de folie du Sauveur… La vie est si injuste…

En même temps, je suis rassurer de mourir de sa main à lui…

Sa même main finit par me rattraper par le poignet, mon poids –bien que de plume- manquant de le faire basculer à son tour dans le vide.

« Pardon Draco pardon !! Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'à prit… Je… Draco… Je… Pardon… Je… »

Exaspéré je pousse un soupire qui le fait sursauter.

« Remonte-moi avant de t'excuser. »

Il s'exécute sans un mot. Alors que je touche enfin le sol avec mes pieds, il me prend dans ses bras, bloquant mes bras des siens touts en me serrant forts.

« - Désolé… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il m'à prit…

- Laisse Harry… Ce n'est pas grave… Tu es perdu, c'est tout… »

Il tombe soudain à mes pieds et je découvre Potter comme je ne l'ai jamais vu : triste, faible, impuissant, seul… Le jeune homme fort que je voyais jusque maintenant me semble avoir disparu. Je ne vois qu'un être fragile se cherchant, ne se trouvant plus. Trop blessé par la vie pour ouvrir son cœur à nouveau. Ce soir Potter me transforme, à tel point que je me retrouve à nouveau accroupi devant lui à le serrer dans mes bras…

Me changer ?... Non, il ne fait que faire jaillir ce que je me cachais à moi-même…

_  
Souviens toi du temps où tu savais sourire,  
Ta brûlé tes ailes et tu brûles ton avenir,  
Et ces marquent sur tes bras,  
Tu penses que je ne les vois pas._

« Cela fais combien de temps que je ne t'ai plus vu rire des blague de Thomas et Finnigan ? Combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu soupirer devant le regard ahuri de Londubat qui voit des Mandragores à nouveau ? Combien de temps que tu ne réagis plus lorsque Rogue t'ôte des points injustement ? Pitié Harry, tu me manque, ne plus croiser ton regard me manque… »

Tes mains me manque, même si ce n'était que pour me donner des coups ; ta voix m'insultant me semble si loin… Non, je ne peux pas lui dire tout cela, il me prendrait pour un fou qui aime être tapé, mais non, j'aime juste sentir ses mains sur moi. Il va sûrement croire que j'aime être insulté, mais non, c'est juste que de le sentir s'adresser à moi me donnait l'impression d'être important pour lui…

« Comment faire… Comment revivre lorsque tout ce qui comptait plus que ma propre vie m'à été arraché par une mort injuste ?... Je me sens plus seul que jamais Draco… Si seul… »

Mon regard se baisse, je ne sais pas quoi répondre… Egoïstement je lui demande de redevenir ce qu'il était alors qu'il n'en ressent pas la force…

Quelque chose m'intrigue, une marque, une cicatrice qui n'est pas encore rebouché… Je lui saisis le bras pour mieux la voir. Harry tente de récupérer son bras, mais je suis plus fort que lui sur ce coup là. Je reconnais cette marque, en tentant de sauver Granger et Weasley, Harry avait reçus un poignard sur son avant-bras… Mais depuis le temps, les potions de Pomfresh auraient dut marcher. Je relève la tête et découvre Harry la tête tourné, les yeux baissé, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues, et je comprends.

« Tu ne prend pas les potions… Tu les recraches, tu les caches, tu empêche ta plaie de se refermer… Pourquoi Harry ? »

Il redresse la tête et me regarde tristement, désespérément, et sa voix s'élève dans l'air, basse, presque chuchoté…

« - Pour ne pas oublier… Ne pas oublier que j'ai tenté de les sauver…

- Harry… La marque ne sert à rien, ce qui compte c'est ce qui est là, dans ton cœur, et ici, dans ta tête, dans tes souvenirs. Dans ton cœur, souviens-toi des souvenirs que tu avais avec Granger et Weasley, de ces bons moments passé avec eux. Dans ta tête, rappelle toi que tu à tout fait pour eux. Dans ta tête, souviens-toi qu'ils sont morts POUR toi et non à CAUSE de toi, honore leur mort en vivant. Vis pour vous trois. »

Mes mots le touche, je le sais, car j'ai vu une lueur se rallumer dans ses yeux verts.

Ah, qu'elle m'avait manqué cette lueur, la même lueur du combat. Son envie de survivre reviens peu à peu et moi je n'en suis que plus heureux…

_Et même je ne peux pas te laisser te détester,  
Ignorer tes problèmes,  
Tu respire la haine, t'oublies de te respecter,  
Redeviens toi même._

Ses yeux… Comme ses yeux m'ont manqué…

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte… Je… J'ai l'impression de moi-même revivre…

« Merci Malfoy… »

Mon cœur ses serre tandis que j'entends sa voix devenue rauque d'émotion, dire mon nom… Je pense que je m'imaginais déjà Potter et Malfoy amis… Quel fou je suis…

Ses lèvres se sont étirées en un mince sourire qui me fait fondre. Harry sourit à nouveau ! Et moi !... Et moi… Et moi je ne peux plus me cacher cette vérité qui m'assaille subitement…

Sa pomme d'Adam monte et descend, ce spectacle me captive car une goutte lui à roulé dessus… Une goutte… Il pleut… Ahah… Il pleut et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte…

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de mes lèvres. Harry est intrigué, il m'observe étrangement, la tête à semi penché sur le côté… Oh non… Pitié… Ne fais pas cette tête…

« Malfoy ? »

Tu t'inquiète car je me suis rapproché de toi… Et tu à raison, car moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend… A mon tour d'avoir un coup de folie…

Je pose doucement ma main sur ta joue et approche mon visage du tien. Surpris, tu humidifie tes lèvres d'un mouvement de langue. Cet innocent geste se transforme pour moi en séduction, me donnant envie de happer cette langue, goûter ces lèvres si tentatrice… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas…

Mes lèvres touchent finalement les siennes et un baisé chaste commence… Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, alors je n'exerce aucune pression, je ne fais qu'effleurer. Mes yeux se ferment et je peux imaginer les siens grands ouverts… Il ne bouge pas, alors la pression s'accentue peu à peu… Juste un baisé… Juste un baisé…

Etrangement, je ne veux pas le brusquer, je ne cherche pas du dur, du sauvage… Non, je veux de la tendresse… Je suis fatigué, et avec lui je trouverais le repos…

Il ne répond toujours pas à mon baisé, il n'à pas bougé…

Je dois me l'avouer maintenant, je suis attiré par Harry… C'est pour cela que je l'ai consolé ce soir, c'est pour ça que je l'ai bercé, c'est pour ça que je l'ai embrassé…

_  
Et même je ne peux pas te laisser te détester,  
Faire souffrir ceux qui t'aiment,  
Le deal et le fight sont loin d'être tes alliés,  
Redeviens toi même_

J'enlève mes lèvres et pose mon front contre le sien avant d'ouvrir mes yeux pour croiser les deux lacs d'émeraudes d'Harry. Son regard est dur et je regrette, je regrette d'avoir cédé…

« Pourquoi Malfoy… Pourquoi… »

J'aimerais tellement te le dire, mais je ne peux même pas me l'expliquer moi-même…

« Tout était si bien… Cela ne te convenait pas ?... »

Si, mais j'en voulais plus… Egoïstement, je me suis fait passer avant toi…

« Tu veux t'en que ça me faire du mal… Me faire retrouver mes espoirs pour mieux me les briser ?... »

Je ne réponds rien et ferme les yeux de douleur… J'aimerais lui crier qu'il se trompe, mais ma voix reste bloquée dans ma gorge, coincée par une boule.

« Répond moi Malfoy ! Répond ! »

Non… Non !

Je n'arrive pas à parler… Je voulais retrouver le Harry d'avant, he bien le voici… Haineux, en colère, lui-même… J'ai peur d'ouvrir mes yeux pour le voir prêt à me frapper… Je voudrais fermer mes oreilles pour ne pas entendre cette voix dure…

« Putain ! Tu va me répondre oui ?! »

Il me secoue par les épaules, mais je ne réagis toujours pas, je ne veux pas… J'ai peur…

Une douleur me fait ouvrir les yeux, Harry vient de me gifler… Je porte ma main à ma joue droite… Merlin ! Je crois que les larmes coulent !

« Ah non Malfoy ! Tu ne va pas me faire le coup des larmes ! »

Je rigole doucement et baisse mon regard.

« Bien, je crois que j'ai ma réponse… Ravi d'avoir put te divertir… Tchao ! »

Je le vois commencer à se relever, mais moi je ne veux pas. Alors dans un geste désespéré je me jette sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos, moi par-dessus lui, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien… Mes cheveux trempés tombent de part et d'autre de mon visage, les gouttes tombant sur le visage bronzé d'Harry. Il me fixe, surpris.

« - Non…

- Tiens, tu à retrouvé la parole ?

- Je… Je ne joue pas…

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas attiré par moi. »

Je me souviens de plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'Harry était sur moi et je rigole, cette fois ci c'est l'inverse, moi sur son ventre…

« - J'ai menti…

- Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas en train de mentir maintenant ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Ce petit jeu peut durer longtemps…

- Un jeu ? Quel jeu ? Je ne vois pas de jeu…

- Pitié Malfoy, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie…

- Harry… »

Il frissonne tandis que ma main caresse son visage, descendant dans son cou… Il semble apprécier la caresse… Mais refuse de l'admettre puisqu'il se renfrogne…

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi prés du danger,  
Une balle se perd, je ne la laisse pas te toucher,  
Je voulais tellement ne pas te laisser tout gâcher,  
Je voudrais tellement que mes derniers mots puissent t'aider_.

« Harry… Crois-moi… Il n'y à ni défis, ni paris, ni jeux… Je suis réellement intéressé par toi… »

Il ne semble pas vraiment me croire, alors je l'embrasse à nouveau, tentant d'y faire passer le plus de sincérité possible. Il répond à mon baisé cette fois ci. Nos langues finissent par s'associer dans un ballet de mouvement, dans une danse sensuelle… Je l'entends soupirer un coup sous la caresse de ma langue…

Je finis par nous séparer… Je dois lui dire… Mon front reste contre le sien… Ma main continuant de caresser sa joue…

« Harry… Vraiment, je ne mens pas… Je ne te promets peut être pas de l'amour immédiat, je ne te promets pas d'épousailles ni de fiançailles… Je ne te promets pas des mots d'amours à tous bouts de champs, ni des cadeaux tous les soirs… Je ne te promets qu'une relation calme et stable, de la compagnie et… Pardon… Les mots me manquent… En bref Harry, je ne te propose pas que du sexe, mais un début de relation, qui pourrait devenir plus par la suite… Je suis réellement attiré par toi… »

Mes mots semblent le faire réfléchir…

« - Pourquoi ?...

- Je ne décide pas…

- Cela te dérange t-il ?...

- Non…

- M'aimes-tu ?

- Pas encore… »

Pas encore… J'ai peur d'avoir plus de sentiments pour lui plus tard, mais en même temps j'en ai terriblement envie…

_Et même je ne peux pas te laisser te détester,  
Ignorer tes problèmes,  
Tu respire la haine, t'oublies de te respecter,  
Redeviens toi même.  
Et même je ne peux pas te laisser te détester,  
Faire souffrir ceux qui t'aiment,  
Le deal et le fight sont loin d'être tes alliés,  
Redeviens toi-même._

La vie est étrange… Ma vie est étrange… Notre vie est étrange… Tantôt ennemis, tantôt amant… Un jour je souhaite sa mort, un jour je souhaite qu'il vive…. J'ai rêvé de ne jamais le rencontrer, à présent je rêve de vivre ma vie avec lui.

Je ne l'aime pas, je l'apprécie… Je ne le supporte pas, je le soutien… Je ne l'ai jamais détesté, je l'ai jalousé… Je ne l'ai jamais tapé, je l'ai toujours caressé… Je ne l'ai jamais mordu, je l'ai toujours gouté… Je ne l'ai jamais insulté, je lui disais des mots d'amours…

Non, mes souvenirs se transforment, devenant ce qui pourrait nous arriver, une vie de famille, calme et tranquille. Mon esprit veut me berner, il tente de me tromper sur mes sentiments. Mais moi je ne l'aime pas ce foutu balafré, je l'apprécie. Je radote, mais je m'en fiche, puisque je dis est vrai…

Adossé au mur en pierre, Harry endormit contre mon torse, je regarde le jour se lever. Les rayons perçant peu à peu le brouillard, s'abandonnant dans mes yeux, les forçant à se fermer un peu, mais je lutte, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir un levé de soleil, mais je n'étais jamais assez motivé pour me lever assez tôt. Ce matin, grâce à Harry je suis réveillé, motivé, et plus heureux que jamais…

_Et même je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer,  
Je veux que tu sache que moi je t'ai respecté  
Je ne regrette rien je voulais te protéger  
Et j'espère au moins que ces mots pourront t'aider  
A redevenir un jour toi même…_

_

* * *

_

_**Fin !**_

_**Bis !**_


End file.
